The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing the same and a method of designing the same, and a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
In the past, when many electrodes are connected to one another, such as in the case of a COF mounting in which a liquid crystal panel is connected to a flexible printed circuit board, electrical conduction cannot be secured if positional deviations occur. In particular, when electrodes are formed on a thin resin film such as a flexible printed circuit board, it is difficult to eliminate positional deviations among the electrodes because the resin film is apt to expand or contract due to heat and/or moisture.